


seduced into healthy sleeping pattern

by melancholyx



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Romance, i might write more for them lmao, may not be accurate to canon, old fanfic i found, sorry if people dont like this ship but i think its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx
Summary: kazooie doesn't ever get her beauty sleep. she's always stuck playing video games at night so banjo is trying to change that
Relationships: Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie Series), Banjo/Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie Series)





	seduced into healthy sleeping pattern

It’s nighttime back at Spiral Mountains. Banjo recently set up a schedule for what they do each time like for example, at eight pm they have to get up so they could make breakfast and eat them. The only thing that Kazooie hated about this is that at nine pm they have to go to bed. Banjo though is a good idea because it was much healthier that way but Kazooie doesn’t get tired and she kind of wanted to stay playing in her Nintendo sixty four console.

There she was still playing in her Nintendo sixty four console trying to ignore that it’s time to go to bed.

Banjo steps into the room to watch Kazooie playing video games, he understands that she wants to have fun but getting a lot of rest is more important right now, he hated to see the bird getting tired when they were on an adventure together. This is the reason why he created a schedule to keep on track with Kazooie. But is hard because she’s too sassy and stubborn to follow along. It almost makes him stressed out on a few occasions. Now he was waiting for her to notice he was waiting but she was focus on the TV screen. Guess he has to speak up.

‘’Kazooie.’’ Banjo called her.

Kazooie was still pressing buttons on the controller but she responded. ‘’Yes Banjo?’’

‘’Do you know what time it is?’’ The bear gives her a hint that they need to go to bed.

Kazooie rolled her eyes, she knew what he was trying to tell her. ‘’I know what time it is. I have eyes Banjo.’’ She told him still focusing on the video game instead of Banjo.

‘’It’s bedtime, is in our schedule.’’ He didn’t have any problem reminding her of that.

‘’Oh really? What if I ignore your stupid to-do list?’’ She asked already annoyed at the changes.

‘’If you ignore it you will get tired when we go on an adventure tomorrow. Is unhealthy too.’’ Banjo said placing both his hands on his hips waiting for Kazooie to stop playing video games but no response from her, was she really going to ignore him like this? ‘’It feels like I’m talking to a wall now.’’ He said making the bird groan at his comment.

‘’Look Banjo, I don’t need to go to bed. I’m not tired, I’ll be fine tomorrow. Besides, when did you get all adventure boy pants all of the sudden? You hate that, you’re always _lazy_.’’ Kazooie said pressing buttons almost intensely.

Banjo narrows his eyes at this, he's only going on an adventure to investigate more about Gruntilda's doing so they don’t have to meet more problems in the future. ‘‘I may be a lazy bear but at least I don’t shove food in my mouth while playing video games at bedtime.’’ He mainly said it toward Kazooie but she ignores his comment again.

The bear sigh, he's kind of frustrated now. There was no way he could convince her when she’s like this. Or… Or maybe he could do something different than asking her to go to bed? There’s a fifty chance that it might work and another fifty chance that Kazooie will just insult him by doing this but it's better to try than doing nothing!

‘’But Kazooie~ I’ll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.’’ Banjo opens his arms wide as he said this.

This definitely got Kazooie's attention alright. She looks over at the bear and had a faint blush on her face, why is he saying this now? Isn’t he trying to trick her again? ‘’O-oh… Well… Aren’t you trying to seduce me into a healthy sleeping pattern?’’

Banjo stood quiet for one minute and then reply. ‘’…Is it working?’’

The bird stayed quiet as well to think about the offer he brought up. Now thinking about it, it wasn’t that bad of a offer. He was just trying to get her to be healthier and of course not get her tired the next day. Kazooie stands up from the sofa to turn off the console and fly toward Banjo to wrap her wings around him. ‘’I… I think that’s a good idea Banjo. N-not because I want it or anything I just… I just want you to shut up already.’’

Banjo wraps his arms around her and chuckles all goofily. ‘’Of course Kazooie!’’

Guess things didn’t end so badly after all and for once Kazooie obeyed Banjo.


End file.
